A mon frère que j'ai un jour aimé
by ElishaJ
Summary: "Alors que tout le monde craint les Mangemorts, de se retrouver mêlé à une attaque, moi j'ai peur de te voir. Peur de devoir me battre contre mon unique frère que j'ai adulé pendant tant d'années. N'as-tu jamais regretté ton choix ? " Parce que tous les méchants n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Et qu'ils avaient une famille.


_Le 22 juin 1979_

_Matt,_

_Je pourrais commencer cette lettre par « cher Matt », ou bien « Cher frère ». Mais ça sonnerait faux. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'es plus « cher ». Aujourd'hui, j'ai obtenu mes ASPICs. Je les ai tous eu, sauf en Runes (ce qui n'est pas étonnant). C'est sans doute l'intérêt de travailler avec des Serdaigle. Il y a moins de distraction et on est plus concentré. Maman sera très fière de moi. Après tout, tu ne les as jamais passés tes ASPICs. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Tu ne la liras jamais. Je ne sais pas où tu es, aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Peut-être que tu es déjà six pieds sous terre. _

_ Dis Matt, tu te souviens de quand on était petits ? Il y a certains moments de notre enfance que je n'oublierai jamais. J'avais six ans quand Papy est mort. A huit ans à peine, tu essayais de me consoler. Tu m'avais fait asseoir dans l'herbe, une nuit, et tu m'avais dit que Papy était toujours là. Dans les étoiles. Que les gentilles personnes comme Papy montaient au ciel, et qu'il suffisait de chercher l'étoile qui lui correspondait. Et plus tard, quand tu es parti à Poudlard, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une étoile pour tous ceux qui me manquaient. Et que si je voulais le voir, il fallait que je cherche la plus brillante, et que ça voulait dire qu'il pensait à moi._

_ Je le faisais vraiment, tu sais. J'y croyais. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de lever les yeux vers la nuit étoilée. Mais je sais que tu n'y seras pas. Parce que tu disais que seules les personnes gentilles avaient une étoile. Et toi, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus gentil._

_ Je te hais, Matthew. Je te hais vraiment. Pour ce que tu nous as fait, à nos camarades de Poufsouffle, à Maman, et à moi… Tu nous as trahi de la pire manière que ce soit. Je me rappelle de ton regard fier, triomphant, lorsque John a remonté la manche de ton uniforme de l'école. Et que, dans la Salle Commune, nous avons vu la preuve de ta trahison. J'espère que cela t'a fait mal, Matt, lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui a brûlé ta chair pour y mettre la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais je sais que ça ne pourra jamais faire aussi mal que ce que ton départ à causé._

_ Ils s'en sont pris à moi, Matt. A ta petite sœur. Chaque fois, je me disais que tu viendrais me sauver. Que tu ne les laisserais pas me faire de mal. Avant de me souvenir que tout ça, c'était de ta faute. Tu avais fait de moi ta complice. Pauvre Maggie, qui ne comprenait rien. Pauvre et idiote de Maggie, qui avait eu en toi une confiance aveugle. Même John, ton meilleur ami, n'avait rien fait pour arrêter la haine et la rancœur d'une Maison trahie par toi, en qui nous avions tous confiance. J'imagine qu'il préférait que ça soit moi que lui. J'ai espéré qu'il use de son statut de préfet. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Comme toi, il m'a tourné le dos. Comme Papa, aussi. _

_ Ca fait mal, tu sais. Tous les hommes que j'ai aimés m'ont abandonnée. Comment faire confiance aux hommes, quand je pense que Papa est parti sans me dire au-revoir que tu m'as laissée en te moquant de ta naïve sœur et que même John m'a tourné le dos ? J'ai eu tant de difficultés à croire en mes nouveaux amis, ces Serdaigle qui ne m'ont pas jugée malgré la haine de mes camarades de dortoir. _

_ Et Maman. As-tu pensé à elle ? Elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Qu'aurais-je du lui dire…? Son fils, son merveilleux fils en qui elle plaçait tant d'espoir, son Matthew s'était enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts. T'es-tu inquiété pour elle, depuis que tu t'es enfui ? As-tu pensé à elle ? Une seule fois ? J'en doute. Tu es tellement égoïste, après tout._

_ Maman est tombée malade. Elle s'en veut. Elle est persuadée que c'est de sa faute. Qu'elle a engendré un monstre. C'est de plus en plus dur de la calmer. _

_Et moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de rentrer à la maison et de voir le regard déçu de Maman, en voyant que ce n'est « que moi ». J'ai peur de la voir pleurer en lui tendant mon diplôme, elle qui espérait tant de toi. J'ai peur de craquer moi aussi. _

_Et surtout, j'ai peur dehors. Alors que tout le monde craint les Mangemorts, de se retrouver mêlé à une attaque, moi j'ai peur de te voir. J'ai peur de reconnaître ton regard sous l'une de ces capuches noires. Peur de voir ta vieille cicatrice sur la main d'un ennemi. Peur d'entendre ta voix sur un champ de bataille. Peur de ne pas savoir faire face. De devoir me battre contre mon unique frère que j'ai adulé pendant tant d'années. Que dois-je donc faire ? Souhaiter ta mort, pour ne plus avoir peur ? Je préfère ne pas encore y penser._

_ N'as-tu jamais regretté ton choix ? Es-tu parti sans un regard en arrière ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Cela fait quatre ans que tu nous as trahi. Combien de moldus as-tu torturés ? Combien de victimes as-tu faites ? As-tu donné la mort à des vieillards et des enfants ? A des femmes comme Maman ? A des jeunes filles comme moi ?_

_ Est-ce donc la vie que tu souhaitais ?_

_ Dis, Matt, n'as-tu jamais regretté ?_

_Maggie_

_PS : Je crois que je vais l'envoyer, cette lettre, en fin de compte. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus la voir. Je l'accrocherai à un hibou. Sans adresse, sans nom. Juste un « _A mon frère que j'ai un jour aimé_ ». Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces mots : ce frère est mort depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où tu as commencé à nous mentir._

_Adieu._


End file.
